Doesn't Fall Far
by Devil Lace
Summary: There was a strange man in our town. People told me to steer clear of him but did I ever listen? No. And apparently neither did my old man.  Jecht x Auron x Tidus   Wakka x Lulu


Author's Note: Hello everybody I'm here with a chaptered story for the fandom Final Fantasy X, one of my favorite games. The pairing, as stated in the summary, is a Jecht x Auron x Tidus but there is also the side pairing of Wakka x Lulu. I'm not a huge fan of that pairing but it works with the story. Well I hope you all will enjoy this AU supernatural romantic comedy I have for you. This story will be pretty fun and happy but the sub plot will definitely bring the angst. This is rated M for a reason guys, sexual situations and bad language of course because of Jecht. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this. Please enjoy and constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned my Squaresoft. So please don't sue.

xxx

"So..your dad is coming back to Besaid huh? Wow. How long has it been anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders and waved my hands in a nonchalant manner. "Like ten years. But I don't even want him here."

"Tidus!" I winced when Yuna scolded me and watched as she shook her head and frowned. It was as if she were disappointed in me. I sure didn't need my friends for that. I had my mom. With a heavy sigh, I threw myself back onto my couch, waving my leg as it hanged off the side. "He's your dad though." She continued.

"Like I care! He hasn't been around for a while so why should I let him in now that that he's deciding to actually be a dad?" I scoffed at the thought. My old man wasn't exactly a father figure to me. Rikku's head popped up from the behind the couch and peered down at me.

"But…better late than never right?" She tried, offering me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…right." I sat up, nearly bumping heads with Rikku if she hadn't leapt back, and stared at my two best friends of a couple years. "I have until the end of the week to think about this guys. Give it a rest already. I'll decide what I'm going to do on my own." I noticed the two girls share a glance and smile at each other. "Whaaat?" I asked with a heavy sigh and noticed just how whiny I sounded. They must have noticed too, judging by their giggles.

"I'm sure you'll see things our way." Yuna smiled sweetly and placed her hand atop mine in a friendly gesture.

"Maybe. But even if I do go I won't like it." I said, leaning back on the couch and propping my leg up against the coffee table. "It's just dinner at his place. I guess it won't be too bad."

"Oooh a dinner. See, that'll be fun. Good food, good laughs, catching up on old times." Rikku said with a smile, her ponytail bouncing as she nodded her head vigorously. "He can cook right? Since you obviously can't." She laughed and jumped over the back of the couch to squeeze in between me and Yuna.

I hesitated, scratched the back of my head, and chuckled. "Uh…not that I know of."

They both sighed heavily.

"Well…take out counts as good food right?" Yuna offered.

Right…

xxx

Despite my issues with my old man, I still wasn't having nearly a hard a time as Wakka. And since Wakka was my best friend pretty much since childhood, I owed him to him to help him through his issues. A few months ago, his younger brother, Chappu, had died in a car crash. Wakka and Chappu had always been very close and the death had hit Wakka and his family pretty hard. They had always been close and I had been pretty upset when I heard the news too. I had hung out with Chpapu and Wakka numerous times.

I tried to always be there for Wakka though. Especially while he was dealing with this. I had agreed to go with him to visit Chappu's grave once a month but I wasn't sure visiting so often was a good remedy for Wakka since he always came back more upset than before. But he believed it helped and it wasn't exactly my place to tell him how to grieve.

Today was another one of those days. Wakka had called me to make sure I was free and although I had plans, I told him today was wide open. I already had guessed what he was calling for anyways. He asked me to go with him as he visited the cemetery where Chappu was and I gladly agreed. I tried to always be there for Wakka, especially since he helped me out with my own issues a few years ago. Being gay in high school wasn't easy and neither was trying to deny it and hide it. But despite being straight himself, Wakka had stuck by my side, even if it caused a few rumors to go around. And I had always thought of Wakka to be the stereotypical homophobic jock. But he was much more than that.

But anyways…

I drove Wakka to the Yevon cemetery, never liking the idea of a water-eyed Wakka driving me home anyway. Besides it put less of a hassle for Wakka to make the drive when he already had so much on his mind.

"So I feel better 'bout seeing Chappu today." Wakka said from his spot in the passenger's seat beside me. I nodded in agreement, nearing the entrance of the cemetery. "It'll be good to see him ya?" In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers I had helped him pick out earlier today.

I nodded again, glancing over at him shortly. "Yeah Wakka. It's a nice gesture after all. But has visiting every month been helping at all?" I questioned, still concerned if it did more hurt than help.

"I think so man." He said, feigning a grin for me and I saw him turn his head and look out the window with a long sigh. "…At least I hope so."

So do I.

I sighed as well and pulled into the big white gates of the place. As soon as entering, there were crosses and graves and tombstones as far as the eye could see along the grassy hills. Soon I found where to park and we got out of the car. Wakka had his eyes down and I could see him hesitating to get out of the car. Poor guy.

I checked the place out, saddened by the few families I saw standing or kneeling by tombstones. The children held flowers or stuffed animals and gently placed them against the headstones. It was quiet here and most families had heads hung low and hands clasped together and closed lips.

I turned away and ran my fingers through my hair. As I followed Wakka along the walkway, I let my eyes linger across the many tombstone headings, seeing the different names and ages of people long gone. I couldn't help but start to feel a bit somber. I was grateful for the fact that I hadn't lost someone I loved in my life. And here's hoping I didn't for a while.

"Well here we are Chappu." Wakka said softly as he walked u p to the headstone. 'Chappu. Son. Brother. Friend. Those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day.' It really was a nice inscription. "Sorry I'm a little late." That's true, it had been a little later in the month that Wakka had decided to visit. I watched as he kneeled down beside the grave, flowers in hand, and hung his head. "I've wanted to come sooner, believe me." He placed the flowers down aisle a few other bouquets and stuffed animals. "I've just been really busy with school. You believe me ya?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

I stood there behind him, a bit awkwardly, and listened, my head lowered in respect as well.

"It's been lonely without you brother. But I probably say that every time I come here." He hesitated and I watched his hand form a fist. "Sorry. Sorry man." Wakka said and I could hear his voice breaking.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"Yeah…Yeah."

I nodded and walked up behind him, put my hand on his shoulder, then left him alone to do what he had to do.

I usually went off on my own on these visits since I could tell Wakka got kind of emotional. Wakka was the type of guy who didn't exactly like crying in front of others but I had been his best friend all these years so I think he dealt with it in exchange for my company.

So I walked my normal route through the cemetery, glancing around at all the headstones I had seen numerous times. Sometimes I liked to guess what their previous lives were based on what their headstone said. I had already come up with the life of a ballerina and a police officer in my spare time. It was peaceful here. If that was the right word for it. It was definitely a place I could go to clear my head and right now, I couldn't help but think about my old man.

He had left my mom and me when I was ten to go do…something. She never even told me anything except that he was gone. Off to do bigger and better things. He had wanted adventure in life and he said he'd be back. It was 9 years later, almost ten, and now he decided to come back? For what? I hadn't needed him back then and I definitely didn't need him now.

What I remember my old man most for, is being cruel and angry all the time. He insulted me on a daily basis, calling me a cry baby even if I wasn't crying. I think my dad had an idea I was gay from an early age. He probably knew even before I did and probably was angry because of it. He was a gruff manly man, into sports and drinking beer, and probably hated the idea of his one and only son being gay. I guess I blamed myself for my father leaving even to this day and I think I resented him for it. But Yuna and Rikku continued trying to push me into forgiving him and I wasn't sure I was ready for that even after all these years.

"Looking for something?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over, seeing a tall man watching me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

He looked like someone I could see working at a cemetery in one of those old horror movies, as mean as that sounded. I could barely see his face as it was mostly covered with the high collar of the long trench coat he was wearing and the reflective sunglasses he had on like a cop would wear, despite it being a cloudy gray day. Maybe the reason he was hiding his face was the most remarkable facial feature he had, a long scar that stretched from his brow down over his eyes to his cheekbone. I winced inwardly, it sure looked painful.

"Exits that way." I heard him say in a low and gruff voice that seemed to match his demeanor perfectly. I liked his voice. But I realized I must have been staring quite rudely.

"Uh what? No I…" I must have looked so rude. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Yeah that sounded good. I couldn't help the stutter in my voice. This guy honestly looked quite intimidating and I felt my breath catch in my throat as he turned his dark eyes to look at me. This guy looked like he wore a permanent scowl. "It's uh…hard not to think here, you know?"

"Did you just lose someone?" He asked and I was about to open my mouth to speak before he interrupted me. "Well it happens. You can't dwell on death forever." Ouch…harsh.

"No, not me." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "But try telling that to my friend Wakka."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"No way! I mean it's not my place." I said, quirking my brow as I looked over at the man. "Hey shouldn't you be…I dunno…more compassionate if you work at cemetery? Lots of grieving widows, lots of parentless kids." I offered a small chuckle. He didn't laugh.

"I don't believe in grieving. You either move on from death or you overcome it." I nodded slowly, wondering inwardly what this guy's deal was. After a few seconds he looked at me curiously. "May I ask who it is that you know that died?"

"Oh my friend's brother, Chappu." I said as I began to think what this guy's story was to make him so cold and stern. "Car crash." I continued, kicking at the floor with my shoe.

"Chappu. Listen, your friend is gone. He's moved on. Maybe it's time you did the same." He said as he began to turn around.

"Yeah I got it. Geez, why are you so grumpy?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him turn back towards me.

"Do I need to personally see to it that you leave the cemetery?"

"No I know where it is…" I looked down briefly to spot a name tag that I said aloud slowly. "Auron! Thank you very much."

He smirked and muttered a short, 'good.' He turned away from me. "See you around kid." With that he walked away, leaving me a little annoyed and a little curious about this Auron guy.

"Yo Tidus. I'm done." I turned to see Wakka red and puffy-eyed but forcing a smile on his face. I gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and we both walked away to my car.

xxx

Author's Note: Soooo? What do you all think? My biggest concern with this is if the characters are in character. I'm not so sure about Wakka but do you guys have any thoughts? Please let me know. Anyways Wakka sure is bringing the wangst. I didn't even mean that for this story but it's going to be sadder than I anticipated. Well enjoy chapter one please! I'll be working to update soon. I just need some ideas for the story still. On to develop!


End file.
